happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Butting In
Butting In is an HTFF Episode were Rammsey ruins Josh and Stacy's date night. Episode Roles Starring * Rammsey * Josh * Stacy Featuring * Jacky * Snooty and Cranky * Mono Appearing * Elliott * Genesis and Beauty * Lilly and Joy Plot The episode begins with Josh and Stacy (Both dressed in formal wear) leaving their home and waving to Elliott who has been left to babysit the kids. Elliott waves back and then slowly closes the door. Josh and Stacy hop in their car and drive off. Soon the duo arrive outside a fancy restaurant and head inside. They are greeted by worker Jacky who happily leads them to their table which is by a window. Josh pulls Stacy's seat out for and after she sits down, he also takes a seat. Meanwhile, as the two look over the menu, Rammsey walks by outside and seeing the happy couple inside, he decides to ruin their date. Rammsey quickly charges into the restaurant and Jacky tries to tell him to leave as she points to a "No Shirts, No Shoes, No Service" sign. Rammsey responds to this by knocking Jacky out of the way and heading towards Josh and Stacy. Jacky at the same time hits the wall and falls to the ground. She gets ready to stand up but before she can the sign falls over and cuts her face off and slices her in half. Rammsey is then shown having reached Josh and Stacy, and thinking him to be their waiter, Josh starts to tell Rammsey their order. Rammsey then butts into Josh, knocking him down and making Stacy shout at him. The commotion of this upsets Snooty and Cranky who are also dress up (Cranky rather badly) and on a date alone with solo diner, Mono. Just as Josh starts to get up, he quickly has to duck as Mono throws a plate at Rammsey. The plate hits Rammsey, and now upset by this Rammsey turns and runs at Mono, butting him and knocking him into his table. Mono hits his table at an angel and causes it to flip, sending all the contents flying. A knife and a fork end up hitting Snooty in the eyes and a lit candle hits Cranky, catching his clothing on fire. Cranky freaks out and begins running around, quickly catching the rest of the restaurant on fire. Mono, Josh and Stacy all freak out and run towards the exit but too stupid and caught up wanting to mess with Josh and Stacy, he gets in their way. Mono manages to run past Rammsey but a chunk of the ceiling falls on him. Rammsey is then shown running at Josh, but Josh leaps out of the way and Rammsey end sup missing him and instead crashes into the window and gets sliced up by glass. Josh and Stacy see this and rush out the broken window. Now free from the danger, the couple hugs, but are then crushed when the restaurant sign falls on them. The episode ends with Elliott shown fast asleep at Josh and Stacy's house, with their kids running around and making messes. End Tag "Love can Brave All Challenges" Deaths # Jacky's face is sliced off by a sign and she gets sliced in half. # Snooty is stabbed in the eyes with a knife and a fork. # Cranky burns to death. # Mono is crushed by rubble. # Rammsey is sliced by glass. # Josh and Stacy are crushed by a sign. Trivia * The Mole was originally going to have Elliott's role. Category:Season 72 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes